


Stuck On the Outside

by Cocopops1995



Series: Friends Are Family [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Batman AU, Gen, Scarecrow - Freeform, Siblings, batganes, day 2: inside/outside, platonicvldweek, poor Ryou, scare gas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: Ryou's been hit with scare gas. Shiro does what he can to comfort him.





	Stuck On the Outside

**Author's Note:**

> So on Tumblr I have a Voltron/Batfamily AU/Crossover type thing going. Long story short: The Shirogane twins were adopted by Bruce Wayne when they were 8. They were vigilantes in their teens but then decided to go to the Galaxy Garrison instead and then the show happened. How they ended up back with the Batfam is detailed here: https://noisypaintersong.tumblr.com/post/165734557558/reunion-post-i-can-see-some-it-now-hey-bats
> 
> To read all the Batganes things I have written on Tumblr, go here: https://noisypaintersong.tumblr.com/tagged/batganes
> 
> :)

A lot went on inside the mind that those on the outside didn’t know about. Most of the time, Taka was happy about that. His friends and family didn’t need to know went on inside his mind, the Voltron mindlink was more than he was really comfortable with, and there was still a lot he kept hidden when he was in the link. But at times like this - when he was cradling his crying, screaming twin brother in his arms - he wished that it was different. Maybe then he would have been able to help Ryou from the inside, or at least know what was going on in his mind, instead of sitting uselessly on the outside. 

Of course it would happen that the one time he and all of his brothers go out together as civilians, Scarecrow would show up. Of course Ryou would be the only one of them to be nabbed by the psychotic doctor and held hostage when Taka and his brothers couldn’t do anything to help him without blowing their identities. Of course Scarecrow would dose Ryou and all the other hostages with scare gas as soon as Batman arrived as a distraction. And of course it would be a new strain of scare gas that Bruce doesn’t yet have an antidote for. 

And now Ryou, the strongest person Taka knows, is scared out of his mind, and there’s nothing can do about it.

Another terrified scream tears itself out of Ryou’s throat. Taka squeezes him tighter and murmurs whatever comforting words he can think of into his ear. If Taka could just find some way to let Ryou know that he was there, then maybe Ryou would stop screaming Taka’s name in such terror. 

The Batmobile comes roaring into the cave and Batman jumps out before it even comes to a complete stop. Robin, who had joined Batman along with the rest of his brothers as soon as they had gotten Ryou home, hot on his heels.

“Please tell me you got it.” Taka called as Batman swept past him and Ryou, to the lab area of the cave.

“We have a sample of the gas.” Robin answered grimly, “The car’s analysis of it suggests that it’s a completely new strain. Batman needs to synthesize a new antidote.”

Taka fought the urge to groan out loud in front of his youngest brother. He might be falling apart along with his twin on the inside; but on the outside he needed to be strong - for Ryou, for Damian, for all of his brothers. 

Robin pulled off his mask to reveal a pale-faced Damian. He stood and watched Ryou sob into Taka’s shoulder for a moment before spinning on his heel.

“I’ll go see if father needs help.” he said as he stalked in the lab’s direction.

As Taka watched him go, he realised that Damian had never seen either him or Ryou affected by scare gas before as they’d both gotten out of the vigilante gig long before he came along. Taka made a mental note to talk to Damian when this was all over. Right after he spoke to Keith, who he hadn’t seen since Alfred ushered him upstairs a while ago. 

“Taka, please! Don’t leave me!” Ryou cried and Taka felt his heart be stabbed for about the millionth time that night.

“I’m not going anywhere.” he said, “I promise, Ryou. I’m right here. I’ll never leave you again.”

Ryou whimpered and cried for Taka again, and Taka wished there was more that he could do. 

“Not much longer now, Ryou. Bruce is busy making you an antidote, and then this will all be over. Just a little while longer.” Taka said. 

Stuck on the outside, that was all Taka could do for his brother. He hated not being able to do more. Not being able to somehow help from the inside. But regardless of whether he helped from the inside or the outside, he was still beside Ryou, where he belonged. And he would stay there for as long as Ryou needed him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/W7W3KRCZ) :)


End file.
